Kaname 12
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Crossover with Ranma 1/2. Kaname has a water-based curse that turns him into a girl. How will he cope with this?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor Vampire Knights.

Kaname Kuran was standing in the mirror in his bathroom in the nude, holding a glass of water. He dumped it all over himself and changed into a woman. Kaname-onna sighed and shook her head. "Why, oh why, did I ever visit Jusenkyo that day?"

_Flashback . . . _

_A young Kaname was running around the springs. "Kaname, you be careful!" Shouted his mother. "Are these springs cursed or is this a hoax?" Asked Kaname's father. "The springs are cursed! Young boy must not fall into one of them!" Said the guide._

_Kaname was running so fast that he accidentally fell into the Drowned Girl Spring. "KANAME!" Screamed his mother. "AIYAH! He fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl!" The guide yelped. "GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Kaname's father thundered._

_Kaname was fetched out of the spring, but his appearance had changed. Instead of a boy, Kaname was now a brown-eyed brunette with small boobs. "Oh, god! My son!" Kaname's mother wept. "How the hell are we going explain this to the council? Our family name would be tarnished!" Kaname's father bemoaned. _

_"Would you stop thinking about that and find a cure for our son?!" His wife screamed at him. "Miss, there is no permanent cure for young boy. But you can change him back with hot water." The guide grabbed a kettle and poured hot water on Kaname. The young girl instantly changed back into a boy._

_"Oh, Kaname!" His mother hugged him fiercely. Kaname's father sighed. "All we have to do is to keep it secret and no one will be the wiser."_

_End Flashback . . . _

Kaname-onna sighed as she looked at her shapely body. "At least no one's here . . ." She sighed and turned around to see Zero, who was carrying a toothbrush in his rubber ducky pajamas. "Hello, Kuran." Zero gazed at her.

"Kiryuu?! How . . . Why? How much did you see and hear?!" She gasped at him. "I saw you turn yourself into a woman and you said something about a curse." Zero sneered. "Kiryuu, I can explain. It's a water-based curse that was given to me when I was young, and-" She never got the chance to say anything before Zero slammed her against the wall.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I tell Yuuki about this curse of yours, will you?" He smirked evilly. "Y-you wouldn't!" Her face turned red. "Would I? After all the times you pissed me off, I think I deserve a little payback for this, don't you?" "Kiryuu!" Kaname-onna shouted, outraged.

Zero grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "Stop that!" Kaname-onna squeaked. "I could take advantage of you and blackmail you like this, but I won't." Zero glared. "You know why? Because I'm not that kind of guy, Kuran." He yanked on a tendril of her hair.

"Kiryuu, you'd better stop, or I'll scream!" Kaname-onna glared at him. "Go ahead. I'd love to see the looks on the faces of the Night Class when I'll tell them about you in your cursed form." Kaname-onna looked down in shame. "What do you want of me?" Zero's lips curled up into an evil smile.

"KIRYUU, THIS IS MADNESS!" Kaname-onna shrieked overdramatically. She was clinging to the doorway as Zero struggled to push her out. "Shut up, Kanako." He hissed. Kanako thrashed wildly before Zero kicked her out and dragged her to the exit. "AAAAAH! IT BURNS!" She covered her face from the sunlight.

"Stop acting like a goddamn pussy and come on!" Zero dragged her to the office. "NOOO! LET ME GO!" Kanako wrenched herself away from him and ran to the Moon Dorms. "SOMEONE HELP!" She banged on the doors. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Kanako screamed as Zero wrenched her away from the doors.

Aidou and Kain looked out the window. "What on earth?" They saw Zero grab Kanako and drag her off to the main building. "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why do we always get the crazies?" Aidou asked. "Don't ask me." Kain shrugged. They both walked away to their rooms.

"Oh, my! Kaname-kun is a girl?!" Headmaster Cross gasped in awe and shock, after Zero told him about Kaname's condition. "Yes. She claims to have a curse on her." Zero stated. "It can be cured with hot water." Kanako grabbed a kettle and dumped on herself, changing herself back into her male form. "This is soooo amazing!" Squealed Cross. "Please, Headmaster, get a hold of yourself." Kaname sighed, annoyed.

"Looks like we have to make a new registration for your girl form." Cross smiled. "What?! WHY?!" Kaname cried out. "Because, people will get suspicious if they see a strange girl walking about on campus." Kaname sighed. "So, what name should I put on the paper?"

"Kanako." Zero told the headmaster. "That's a nice name!" Kaname glared at him hatefully. "I hate you so_ damn _much, Kiryuu." Zero just smirked evilly.

Later, Kanako was sitting in her new room, mumbling something. Just then, a golden-brown haired girl in a pink nightie strolled in and sat on her bed. "So, I take it you are the new student for the Night Class?" "Yes, I am. My name is Kanako Yamagata." Kanako bowed. "Well, as long you don't get in my way or Kaname-sama's, we'll be just fine." Ruka haughtily spun around and headed toward the bathroom.

Kanako sighed angrily. _'Damn Zero. Damn this curse!'_ She kicked the dresser in anger and rolled over onto her side as she lay on the bed. Ruka wandered in the room in her uniform and looked at the girl in disdain. "How disgraceful. Why is she sleeping right now? It's almost sunset."

Ruka got up and shook the girl violently. "Wake up! This is no time for sleeping! We have class!" She dragged the girl to the bathroom and shut the door. Loud shrieks of protest could be heard from the Moon Dorms.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Vampire Knight. This Chapter is rated M for sex and language.

Kaname-onna was having a miserable day. Her loyal group was out having a party without her, and she wasn't invited. "Damned Zero." She spat.

Kanako sighed as she considered pouring hot water on herself in front of everyone and revealing her secret to everyone. But who knows how they'd react. Suddenly, a loud slam sounded in the room. "Hello, Kanako..." Zero grinned evilly.

"Stay away from me, Kiryu!" Kanako hissed darkly. "It's your fault I'm in this mess!"

"So, give me a fucking medal." Zero rolled his eyes as he slammed Kaname-onna to the wall. "I know you purebloods have some secret lusts for some certain things." He began to zip down his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"What are you doing?!" Kanako tried to release herself, but Zero ripped up the hem of her dress and threw her onto the bed. Kaname was weak and powerless in his female form. "I'm going to give you something good." Zero leaned in and began kissing her face and neck. "Stop it!" Kanako screamed, but Zero pulled out a gag and tied her mouth shut.

"Now, you're mine, Kuran." Zero whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna enjoy taking your virginity." Kanako sobbed as Zero began to enter his bulky rod inside her womanhood...

The next morning, the sunlight shone through the windows of Kaname's room. Zero finished getting his clothes back on, as Kanako laid on the bed, nude, her glazed eyes looking at her rapist; her sweat-covered body shivering, unwillingly laid out in the afterglow of the forced sex that Zero dealt upon her.

"How did you like that, Kuran?" Zero smiled at her. "You... fucking bastard..." She hissed at him. "As soon as I get some hot water, I'll-!" She was cut off by Zero's glare. "You'll won't do shit unless you want Yuuki and the others to know about your curse." Kanako's words died in her throat as she covered her supple body with the covers in embarrassment.

"You're mine, Kuran. Don't you forget it." Zero slammed the door behind him. With that, Kanako broke down and sobbed deeply.

Later, Kanako was sitting in Ruka's room, studying. "The tea should be done by now," Ruka stood up and grabbed the kettle. Kanako was still in thought about Zero's threat. '_I can't believe I'm in that fool's power! My life will be ruined! I'll never be able to see my Yuuki ever again!_' Suddenly, Ruka tripped on an opened part of the rug and the hot water splashed upon Kanako.

"AARGH!" Kanako screamed as she changed into Kaname right in front of Ruka's surprised face. "Oh, God!" Kaname shouted in pain. "That's hot!"

"K-Kaname-sama?"

Kaname looked at Ruka, who was staring back at him with fear in her eyes.

"OH, GOD!" Kaname's scream could be heard throughout the academy.

TBC.


End file.
